


such a subtle sting

by sheets_theghost



Series: kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, i feel like it barely classifies as that though, idk which tag fits best so im using both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheets_theghost/pseuds/sheets_theghost
Summary: [kinktober day 3 – knifeplay + sensory deprivation]Nines could do anything to him, and Gavin wouldn’t even see it coming. He could take that knife and do anything he damn well pleased, and Gavin would probably thank him.





	such a subtle sting

**Author's Note:**

> god this is so late i will never catch up on kinktober before the month is over
> 
> anyways yeah i know this is literally the ship everyone does for this kink, but i mean hey everyone envisions it this way for a reason right?? so yeah here’s this bc i’m trash and i love reed900 with these kinks
> 
> as per usual, this is unbeta-ed and i _barely_ even read it over when i finished, so please lmk if anything sounds weird or something is wrong

Even though Gavin can’t see Nines, he knows the android must be smirking, rounding on him like some sort of predator. There’s a blindfold covering his eyes, and Gavin is tempted to move it a small fraction, just enough to get a glimpse at his boyfriend. But Gavin knows that will just make things worse for him if he disobeys.

Gavin may not be able to see Nines, but he can _hear_ him. Nines’s footsteps and Gavin’s heavy breathing from anticipation are the only sounds in the otherwise silent room.

He listens to Nines saunter around the room, his footfalls quietened by the carpet. Eventually, the android stops somewhere near the foot of the bed, and Gavin simply waits. He waits for Nines to make the first move because those were the instructions Gavin was given.

A quiet moment passes between them, and Gavin idly wonders if Nines is going to make him ask for it. This was all Gavin’s idea, after all.

Gavin startles only a little when he finally feels the mattress dip underneath Nines’s added weight, and the android slinks up Gavin’s body. Nines moves to straddle his hips, and Gavin knows it’s mostly to keep him restrained, rather than a move Nines would classify as provocative.

“You’ve done very well so far, love,” Nines voices from above him. 

Gavin wants to remark that Nines hasn’t even done anything to him yet, other than make him wait for his theatrics. Mouthing off, however, would be a nonstarter, and Gavin knows Nines would tell him exactly the same.

Gavin intends to be as amenable as he can manage during this, so he remains quiet instead of causing trouble. Seemingly as reward for his obedience, Nines glides a hand through the locks of Gavin’s hair, and Gavin immediately leans into the touch. He hears Nines chuckle at the catlike movement before his hand is leaving Gavin’s hair.

Gavin feels Nines lean to the right for a moment, presumably reaching for something he’d laid on the bed beside Gavin earlier. Then Nines is settling back against Gavin’s thighs and pressing a soft hand to Gavin’s bare chest to help balance himself.

He wants Nines to quit with all the melodrama and get on with it. Gavin knows the android is taking so long only to make a show of it all. He wants Gavin to be able to appreciate and enjoy the experience, but he also loves to make Gavin wait.

When Gavin finally feels Nines graze the sharp edge of a knife right above his left collarbone, it wrings a sudden gasp out of him.

The prospect of the knife cutting harder into his skin makes Gavin’s whole body tingle with restless energy. Nines could do anything to him, and Gavin wouldn’t even see it coming. He could take that knife and do anything he damn well pleased, and Gavin would probably thank him.

He feels more than hears the rumbling, pleased hum Nines responds with, the android leaning down to press his lips against the right side of Gavin’s neck. The two differing sensations of soft kisses and the sharp sting of Nines pressing the knife’s blade into his skin harder make his head spin.

The cut Nines leaves behind along his clavicle is superficial at best—Gavin would doubt that he barely even broke the skin there—but it makes Gavin’s clothed cock twitch nonetheless. Gavin can’t seem to help the whine that bubbles up out of his throat as Nines pulls the knife away from his skin.

Gavin is about to start complaining about the absence when Nines starts moving.

The android is no longer straddling him at this point, one long leg slotted between Gavin’s and their hips pressed together just right. Gavin isn’t sure whether to focus on the added pressure to his unfortunately neglected dick or the fact that Nines is skimming the knife’s blade across his chest once again.

“I wonder if you can cum just from this,” Nines’s voice lilts right next to his ear.

Gavin’s not sure if he means the steady but slow grinding Nines has started up against him or the knife cutting its way along the base of his throat now, but Gavin knows the answer is yes.

He hears the strain in Nines’s voice when he groans out Gavin’s name on a particularly hard thrust against him. Nines must’ve been more riled up than Gavin thought, if he’s this close already. And Gavin is suddenly determined to make him lose control, bringing his hands up to grasp at Nines’s hips and forcing Nines even closer.

The knife seems to have been forgotten in the moment, but Gavin can feel the blade pricking at his skin once more as Nines drags it down his chest.

“I know what you’re doing, Gavin,” is all Nines says, and he slows the steady rolling of his hips.

Gavin tosses his head back against the pillows in frustration at the newly slowed pace, his fingers digging into Nines’s hips in a futile attempt to get some traction going. Gavin knows the android is doing this just to spite him, won’t continue unless Gavin promises he’ll be good.

The knife glides along his ribcage as Nines grasps Gavin’s jaw in his free hand. Gavin knows he’s looking straight at him, and though he can’t see Nines’s intense stare, it has the same affect as it would have if he wasn’t blindfolded. Gavin almost lets out a groan at the thought.

“You’re going to be a good boy for me now, correct?”

“As long as you get on with it,” Gavin says, which is probably not the answer Nines was hoping for because Gavin suddenly feels the knife against his throat again. The motion probably shouldn’t make his cock throb as hard as it does.

Gavin does _not_ let out a whine at the movement, which he thinks counts for something, at least. But he does, however, rock his hips up against Nines’s, like maybe that will persuade him in any capacity. It doesn’t, and Nines keeps his hips still against Gavin’s, the knife still at Gavin’s throat.

He knows Nines can sit here like this all day, seemingly doesn’t have any kind of breaking point. Not unless it has to do with Gavin promising to be good. Which he doesn’t want to do, except that he knows Nines is just antagonizing him at this point, and he just wants to get off already.

Nines still has Gavin’s jaw held firmly in his hand, and Gavin yanks free as a last act of rebellion before saying, “All right, fine, sorry. I’ll… I’ll be good. Shit.”

He doesn’t have to see Nines to know that the android is smirking at his reluctant compliance. Gavin’s not going to complain, though, because Nines starts back up the steady roll of his hips again and finally takes the knife away from his throat.

Gavin groans out some semblance of Nines’s name at the movement; his cock is too hard to focus on anything else but the android moving against him.

He’s hard enough that he thinks he can get off just from this, like how Nines wondered if he could earlier. And as long as Nines doesn’t stop pressing his leg up to add pressure against Gavin’s cock, Gavin knows he absolutely _can_ get off just from this.

The knife Nines was using seems to be totally forgotten at this point, laying aside somewhere on the bed now. Nines situates himself more appropriately to work on making them both cum, and Gavin doesn’t think he’s ever been as grateful as he is when Nines finally leans down to kiss him.

Gavin can tell that Nines is just as close as he is; the android keeps making tiny whines against his lips as he rolls his hips against Gavin’s at an increasingly fast pace. Gavin knows that Nines gets off on this just as much, and maybe even more, than Gavin does himself.

That thought has him reaching his hands down to grasp at Nines’s ass to pull him closer, grinding his hips up hard against Nines’s in an attempt to make him cum first.

And it seems to work, Nines’s whole body shudders against him as Gavin swallows up the android’s moans with his lips.

There’s not much time between Nines dragging Gavin’s sweatpants down enough to get his cock in his hand and Gavin finally cumming. He cums with a huff of Nines’s name, and his back arches against the bed as Nines continues to stroke him through it.

They’re both a panting mess in the aftermath, Nines lying heavy against Gavin’s heaving chest and not showing any inclination to move.

Nines finally sits back after a while, once the both of them have caught their breath, and pulls at Gavin’s blindfold until it comes off. The welcome sight of Nines’s affectionate, blissed out expression makes Gavin pull him down into another kiss, which Nines reciprocates lazily.

Gavin eventually slumps back against the bed, sated, as Nines moves around to inspect the cuts he’d left along Gavin’s body.

They aren’t even bleeding very much, merely just scratches. Nines insists on getting up to retrieve the first aid kit anyway.

Gavin smiles fondly at the android when he returns a moment later, after he had changed into a pair of flannel pajama pants. Nines starts cleaning up the mess on Gavin’s abdomen with a hand towel first, then he opens the first aid kit to clean up Gavin’s cuts and bandage them.

Nines only relaxes when he’s satisfied he has taken proper care of Gavin, then lies down next to him and rests his head on Gavin’s chest once again.

“Thanks for… indulging me, by the way,” Gavin says, splaying his fingers through the android’s hair until it’s a mess.

Nines only hums in content, turning to press a kiss against the bandaged cut closest to him. Gavin smiles at the sentiment, wrapping an arm around Nines and pulling him as close as he can as they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> yes everyone _does_ fall asleep after sex in all of my fics, fight me


End file.
